


Stuck

by xRabbitx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Coping, M/M, Masturbation, Phantom Limb Pain, Short, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Junkrat is suffering from phantom limb pains and anxiety, so Roadhog will have to distract him.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopelessecko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessecko/gifts).



> Super short lil thing I wrote for a Twitter request :)

*

 

It’s very early morning when Roadhog wakes up. The sun has only just begun to peek over the horizon, and the desert air is still crisp and cold, but Roadhog is nice and warm under the thermo blanket he once found in an abandoned motor caravan. The glass in the eyeholes of his mask is foggy, so he takes the mask off for a bit, rubbing over his face and squinting in the dusk. He’s not sure why he has woken up this early; he usually don’t wake up until after the sun has risen, and he doesn’t have to pee, and there’s no noise that could have woken him up. Wait, that’s not true. There is something…

            Roadhog twists around for the sound of soft whimpering. Jamie is curled up a few feet away from him. His blanket is wrapped tightly around him, but it’s not a thermo blanket, and the guy doesn’t have an ounce of fat on his body to keep him warm. Roadhog instantly feels like the biggest dick on the planet, and he clears his throat a bit.

            “You cold?”

            “M’fine, mate,” Jamie hisses, but he’s obviously lying, because his voice is trembling as he speaks.

            “Bullshit,” Roadhog grunts, and he reaches out to grab Jamie’s shoulder tug him closer. “C’mere. I’m warm.”

            Jamie yelps when Roadhog grabs him, and Roadhog twitches a bit in surprise; Jamie will sometimes hiss or spit at him if he doesn’t want to be touched, but this? This is not like Jamie.

            “What’s wrong?” Roadhog grunts as he presses Jamie up against his warm chest and wraps the blanket around them. Jamie’s skin is ice cold.

            “S’nothing, it’s fine,” Jamie mutters even as he snuggles up against Roadhog’s chest and belly. “Just—me leg and arm’s hurtin’ a bit, is all.”

            “Did you hurt them?” Roadhog asks, but he can’t imagine how Jamie could have done so. They have been at this campsite for three days now, and they’re not moving on until the weather gets a little warmer. They haven’t exactly been doing anything where Jamie could have hurt himself.

            “Lemme see,” Roadhog says, taking Jamie’s arm to inspect it, but Jamie just shakes his head and pulls his hand back.

            “Not that one,” he says, not meeting Roadhog’s eyes.

            “What do you mean, not that one? You only have one arm and one leg.”

            “It’s—I dunno,” Jamie mutters, reaching down to rub the end of his leg stump. “S’like sometimes it feels like I still have ‘em, and they hurt. It’s weird, but I can’t stop it.”

            Aha. Roadhog has heard of phantom limb pains once upon a time, but he has never really understood them. Sometimes about the brain not always realizing that the limbs are gone?

            “Does this help?” Roadhog asks, taking Jamie’ arm stump between his warm hands to gently rub it.

            Jamie shudders a bit and nods. “Always get worse when it’s freezin’,” he tells Roadhog, watching as Roadhog’s fingers rub and squeeze the muscle in his half-arm, trying to get the blood and warmth flowing.

            “Maybe it’s a circulation thing,” Roadhog grunts quietly, and he keeps working, even moving down to Jamie’s leg, but it doesn’t really seem to help. For a while, Jamie seems okay, but it doesn’t take long before his face starts to go ashen and his skin clammy despite being nice and warm by now.

            “I don’t get it,” he groans, licking his lips and swallowing. “Losin’ ‘em was pretty bad, but this? This is worse. Can’t do nothin’ about this. A wound can be bound, and if yer lucky there’s painkillers, too. This— this is torture.”

            “Hey,” Roadhog murmurs softly, cradling Jamie up against his chest, but he doesn’t really know what else to do. There’s nothing he can do, and it sounds like Jamie is about to talk himself into one of those anxiety moods he sometimes gets into. It’s when he can’t stop talking, can’t stop thinking, and his world spins out of control, and there’s nothing tethering him to logic or even reality. Well, that’s not exactly true. There’s one thing Roadhog has done in the past to yank Jamie out of the anxious spiral, and he’s hoping that it will help this time, too.

            “Breathe, Jamie,” Roadhog hums, and he slides a hand down Jamie’s chest to rest of his belly. It’s warm and heavy, and Roadhog knows that its weight will usually feel safe and soothing. Jamie nods, placing his hand on top of Roadhog’s and taking a deep breath through his nose. His chest expands, and he holds the breath for a bit, then slowly releases it through his mouth. He does that a couple of times, and although it helps with his ragged breathing, Roadhog can tell that Jamie’s brain is still going a hundred miles a minute. He’s going to have to distract Jamie from himself and from the pain.

            “Tell me about when you took on Jimmy’s gang all by yourself,” Roadhog grunts. He had heard the story a million times, but it doesn’t matter. That’s not the point. The point is to distract Jamie while Roadhog’s hand travels lower.

            “I-I, well, it was just me, wasn’t it?” Jamie begins, his voice still trembling as he watches Roadhog’s hand tug open his shorts and push down the front of them.

            “Keep going,” Roadhog urges him, rubbing his flat, warm palm over Jamie’s cock.

            “They was comin’ at me from all sides, a-and I—ngh’I had me launcher ready,” Jamie goes on, shuddering as he arches into Roadhog’s touch and spreads his legs as best he can; he wants Roadhog to distract him, and Roadhog is happy to do it. He keeps rubbing over Jamie’s cock which is swelling against his palm, slicked by the precome.

            “Then what? Did you just give up?” Roadhog whispers, pushing one finger behind Jamie’s balls to rub over his taint as well. “That doesn’t sound like you.”

            “Never, mate!” Jamie lets out a breathy laugh. “I took a coupla ‘em down with a grenade. J-just easy, peasy, lemon squeezy! Mmh’might’ve got some of ‘em with me mine, too. They never expect the mine.”

            It’s about here that Jamie usually dissolves into moaning and forgets everything about telling his story. That’s fine, because he also forgets about the thing that was bothering him. Jamie twists and squirms up against Roadhog, pants and gasping every time Roadhog squeezes around him.

            “Roadie,” he whispers, dragging his half-open mouth over Roadhog’s chest. “Feels—ngh’feels good.”

            Roadhog grunts (he’s not entirely unaffected by Jamie’s reaction to this), and he squeezes a bit harder around Jamie’s cock before increasing the rhythm. Jamie curls his fingers against Roadhog’s brown forearm, all but clinging to it while pressing his forehead to Roadhog’s elbow. He lets out the softest noise, and if Roadhog hadn’t heard them many times before, it would almost be impossible for him to believe that anything sounding that soft could come out of Jamie’s mouth. He doesn’t sound like this every time he gets off, of course; no, he usually sounds just like he always does, a giggling mess of profanities and ramblings paired with an almost constant stream of praise. But when he’s like this, he’s soft, pliant, and vulnerable, and it’s making Roadhog want to hold him closer even though he would never admit that out loud to anyone, especially not Jamie. He’s just glad that Jamie is too busy rutting up against his hand and clinging to his arm to notice the soft look Roadhog gives him or feel the way Roadhog’s heart skips when Jamie comes and moans out his name, his real name.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
